I want your love
by niki230
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un oportunista de primera. Y, le pesase a quien le pesase, no pensaba cambiar ese aspecto de su persona en un futuro próximo. Después de todo, fue gracias a ello que logró estar con Harry Potter. Historia paralela a "Si tengo suerte"


**Pareja: Drarry/Harco**

 **Advertencias: Esto es un semi-Au donde Harry venció a Voldy siendo bebé, Draco estudio en Durmstang y en donde Ginny tiene una banda junto a Draco, Luna, Fred y George.**

 **Edades: Ginny 16; Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione 17.**

 **Bien, acá esta el punto de vista de Draco de toda la situación. Quise mostrar las diferencias entre el enamoramiento de Ginny y el Draco, así que espero haberlo logrado xd**

 **Ocai, ahora sólo falta el punto de vista de Harry y su cita en el Caldero Chorreante :D**

 **Sin más, pueden leer xd**

* * *

 _Sabes que quiero tu amor_

 _Tu amor fue hecho a mano sólo para mí_

 _Ven y sígueme hasta el fin_

 _Aunque suene loco, es así_

 **Shape of you (Cover) –KevinKarlayLabanda**

* * *

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido un oportunista de primera. Y, le pesase a quien le pesase, no pensaba cambiar ese aspecto de su persona en un futuro próximo. Después de todo, fue gracias a ello que logró estar con Harry Potter.

La primera vez que Draco había conocido sobre la existencia del Salvador del mundo mágico fue cuando aún era un infante dependiente de su madre que disfrutaba pasar sus días en la mansión jugando sin preocuparse por nada. Aún ahora, casi 12 años más tarde, recordaba a la perfección esas historias cada vez más exageradas sobre el bebé que había derrotado al mago más poderoso del último siglo. Todavía recordaba lo increíble que era pensar que un simple bebé, incapaz siquiera de gatear, había vencido al tan temido Lord Voldemort.

Sin embargo, esa no fue la última vez que Draco Malfoy había escuchado acerca del Niño-Que-vivió. Casi toda su infancia se había basado en escuchar acerca del famoso Harry Potter. Desde pestes provenientes de Lucius hasta alabanzas provenientes de medio mundo mágico sin pasado mortífago.

Admitía que hubo una época donde había llegado a obsesionarse a tal punto que aún conservaba la caja con recortes de periódico que tuvieran alguna noticia relacionada con Harry Potter, las cuales habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionadas y guardadas. Claro que, nunca lo confesaría ni bajo _cruciatus_. Aunque, confesaba albergar del otro lado de su admiración, cierto rencor por el Niño que vivió. Después de todo ¿cómo podría destacar en la vida siendo de la misma generación que Harry Potter?

No obstante, por otro lado, también debía decir que se había decepcionado al saber que no estaría en el mismo colegio que el chico gracias a la obsesión de su padre por las artes oscuras. A pesar de todo, no podía quejarse. Durmstang era un gran colegio y sus compañeros eran lo bastante competentes para estar a la altura de que un Malfoy les hablara.

La verdad era que, luego de haber estado sin saber nada del grandioso Potter durante mucho tiempo, su obsesión fue mermando hasta quedar relegada a una zona olvidada de su cabeza. Ni siquiera había recordado nada acerca del contrario cuando conoció a Luna Lovegood. Una peculiar chica ravenclaw del mismo colegio que el héroe del mundo mágico.

Draco también podía recordar el día exacto en que sus caminos se cruzaron y pasaron a convertirse en una especie de mejores amigos. Todo había comenzado con una fiesta benéfica en Malfoy Manor. El pequeño Draco de 13 años se había estado aburriendo como el infierno hasta que una peculiar niña rubia apareció enfrente suyo y, contra todo pronóstico y las obvias diferencias en sus personalidades, Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood hicieron una especie de _click_ inmediato. Desde entonces, la rubia iba a visitar a Draco durante los veranos o viceversa.

Su cercanía era tal, que incluso habían comenzado a correr rumores estúpidos acerca de un posible romance entre ambos adolescentes. La primera vez que uno llegó a los oídos de Draco, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol marca Malfoy para no reírse en la cara de los ineptos que se lo dijeron. ¿Él y Luna? Era como intentar emparejar a un hurón con un pavo real. Simplemente incompatibles. Sin embargo, por él ellos podían pensar lo que les diera la gana que no le importaba y a Luna tampoco.

Además, ¿cómo podía estar con la chica que le facilitó conocer a Harry Potter, siendo algo así como su casamentera indirecta?

La primera vez que la obsesión de Draco hacia el niño que vivió regreso, fue la vez que Luna le había obligado a ir a la casa de los Weasley. Su amiga le había convencido de ir, con la excusa de que después le llevaría a Honeydukes por chocolate. Claro que, la primera vez que llegó a esa casa, casi le da un ataque. ¿Cómo podían vivir tantas personas en semejantes condiciones? Ya veía por qué su padre los menospreciaba tanto. Además, ese tal Ronald era un insoportable. ¿Cómo alguien tan estulto como ese podía estar cursando tercer año en Hogwarts? Ya comprendía por qué su padrino pasaba de mal humor y quejándose acerca de Gryffindors inútiles. Y el hecho de saber por boca de Luna que ese zascandil era nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, no hizo más que aumentar su desagrado hacia el pelirrojo. Así que podría decirse que la relación que Draco Malfoy tenía con Ronald Weasley, era algo así como "aversión a primera vista".

Su relación con Ginevra Weasley y los gemelos era otra historia. Al inicio la pelirroja le había parecido una caprichosa fresa que no sabía cómo vestir, pero luego llegó a caerle lo suficientemente bien para considerarla una amiga. Por otro lado, los gemelos le dieron una sorprendentemente buena impresión.

Si alguien le preguntara la fecha exacta en la que decidió unirse a la banda de Ginny cuando esta le suplicó junto a Luna, no lo recordaría. Sin embargo, sí recordaba el momento exacto en que Harry Potter había salido a colación. Era una fría tarde, a pesar de estar en verano, y se encontraban todos reunidos en la Madriguera para ensayar. Luna se encontraba probando las teclas de su piano, mientras que los gemelos habían salido por algo de comer. Ginny se encontraba sentada en el sofá, mientras que Draco afinaba su guitarra distraídamente.

—¿Dónde está la comadreja?— Preguntó, sin mucho interés, realmente. Sin embargo, era extraño poder estar tan tranquilo en casa de los Weasley, sin el pelirrojo lanzando indirectas sobre lo molesta que era la presencia en esa casa e interrumpiendo sus ensayos.

—No le llames así, todos somos pelirrojos.

—Pero él tiene la cara de una. Es diferente.— Dijo, rodando los ojos.

Ginny suspiró, sabiendo que nada lograría que Draco dejara de usar ese insulto.

—Salió con Harry.— Entonces fue cuando Draco levantó la cabeza, interesado.

—¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter?

Draco ignoró la mirada confundida que le lanzó la chica y la miró, buscando respuesta. Ginny sólo suspiró de manera soñadora. Casi similar a la de Luna.

—Sí— suspiró, mirando a la nada.— Es triste ¿sabes? Sólo pasa tiempo con Ron y Hermione y en muy escasas ocasiones ha hablado conmigo.

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse algo aliviado por ello, por lo que se sintió algo culpable al pensar de ese modo. Un poco. Después de todo, se suponía que Ginny era su amiga y que él no era gay. Sin embargo, cada vez que se trataba de Harry Potter, el rubio ponía en duda esto último. Por supuesto, eso era algo que no diría ni bajo _imperius_. Además, tampoco es que pudiese afirmar estar verdaderamente e _namorado_ del chico si ni siquiera le conocía. Porque, a diferencia de la pelirroja, Draco no perdía su tiempo imaginándose una vida con un Potter completamente idealizado por él.

No.

Draco Malfoy era alguien más realista y sus fantasías con San Potter consistían en posibles futuros donde ambos coincidieran y por algún motivo llegaran a conocer a fondo. Él no perdía su tiempo imaginándose el día de su boda ni planeando el nombre de sus futuros hijos. Él sólo se limitaba a mirar las fotografías del Niño-Que-Vivió con anhelo y en imaginarse qué sería enterrar sus dedos en esos desordenados rizos oscuros que competían perfectamente con un nido de pájaro o en perderse en esos bellos ojos esmeralda del tono de verde que tanto le gustaba.

Aunque siempre buscaba cortar esa línea de pensamientos una vez que era consciente de ellos. Un Malfoy no debería perder su tiempo fantaseando cosas tan cursis, mucho menos con alguien a quien nunca se podría tener. Además, él no era una jodida quinceañera enamorada que se mojaba las bragas cada que pensaba el Niño—Que—Vivió—Para—Convertirse—En—Un—Chico—Jodidamente—Caliente.

Sin embargo, pasar tiempo con la obsesiva pelirroja no había hecho más que hacerle pensar en Harry 24/7, al punto de que temía que la tan perceptiva Luna lo notara. No es que no confiase en ella, pero simplemente no quería que ni siquiera su sombra se enterase de su "pequeño" enamoramiento con Potter.

No obstante, a pesar de saber que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con Harry Potter y que estaba en contra de todos sus principios Slytherin (porque sabía que, de haber estado en Hogwarts pertenecería a esa casa) quedarse con las sobras, Draco Malfoy había decidido que al menos quería conocerlo en persona. Fue por eso que el día que Ginevra Weasley se apareció en su mansión para pedirle su ayuda en ese extraño evento muggle, había aceptado. No sin antes hacerse un poco el de rogar, claro. Además, esos dulces habían valido completamente la pena.

Pero, lo más emocionante, era que finalmente conocería a Harry Potter. Lástima que el hecho de saber que su pelirroja amiga intentaría algo con el moreno le hacía la victoria agridulce. Pero, él era un Malfoy y los celos no serían un problema. O eso esperaba, al menos.

* * *

Esa mañana, Draco decidió que, si bien estaba seguro de que Potter era completamente heterosexual (porque, vamos, ¿quién imaginaría que el salvador del mundo mágico sería gay? Sería la deshonra del mundo mágico, tomando en cuenta la forma de pensar tan arcaica de la mayoría de sus habitantes) intentaría verse lo más atractivo posible, así arruinara su ropa con agua enjabonada en el proceso. Por lo que, levantándose temprano para la tarea, Draco pasó casi toda la mañana buscando la ropa perfecta y arreglando su cabello.

Se miró al espejo con el último atuendo elegido: unos ajustados pantalones negros junto a una camisa de vestir gris y, decidiendo no engominar su cabello esta vez, se colocó un gorro gris que hacia resaltar su cabello rubio.

Al final, sabiendo que eso era lo más casual y muggle que su elegante personalidad le permitiría mostrar en público, concluyó quedarse así e irse de una vez a casa de Granger, a quien sólo había tratado un par de veces con Luna, pero que le había agradado lo suficiente como para no llamarla sangresucia y ser civilizado con ella.

Llegó tan sólo unos minutos tarde (cosa muy impropia de él) y se decepcionó levemente al ver que Potter aún no había llegado. Ni siquiera Luna, al parecer. Suspiró por ello y saludó a ambas de forma seria, casi fría, antes de ponerse a ayudarlas.

El rubio comenzó a ayudarlas, intentando no mostrar el enorme desagrado que la simple tarea le provocaba.

—Estúpidos muggles y su ausencia de magia…ugh, debí traer otros pantalones…— Gruñó, cuando casi se resbala con el pesado balde. Por poco evitó que esa cosa jabonosa arruinara su atuendo. Y el puto de Potter aún no aparecía.

No lo admitiría ni bajo _legeremancia_ , pero la curiosidad le estaba matando y ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

Finalmente, Harry Potter había hecho su aparición estelar casi una hora más tarde. Draco no sabía si sentirse molesto por su impuntualidad, nervioso, emocionado o las tres al mismo tiempo. Pero, lo que sí sabía, era que Harry Potter se veía tres mil veces mejor en persona que en las fotografías. Tuvo que entrar a por más baldes para evitar mirarle como un idiota por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—¿Y él quién es?— Fue lo primero que escuchó salir de la boca del moreno, mientras salía con dos baldes a trompicones. Debía admitir que no pudo evitar regodearse al saber que fue el primero en quien Harry reparó al llegar.

—Es un amigo, se llama Draco.— Escuchó a Ginny responder, ocultando su sonrisa y camino hacia afuera dando varios trompicones y moviéndose de forma extraña para no caer. Mordió su labio, ignorando el calor en sus mejillas. Había creído ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlas, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había sobreestimado su condición física.

—Oh, bien ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?— Draco alzó la mirada al no comprender las palabras del moreno, sorprendiéndose al ver que el Niño-Que-vivió pasaba al lado de Ginny y se dirigía hacia su persona. Entonces fue cuando el rubio comprendió que Harry le estaba hablando a él, a Draco Malfoy. Asintió levemente, agradeciendo cuando el moreno tomó uno de los baldes y se estremeció al sentir sus dedos rozarse.

Quizá fue imaginación suya, pero por un segundo le había parecido que ese roce había sido provocado intencionalmente por el otro chico.

Quizá fue imaginación suya, pero por un segundo había pensado que Harry Potter había, de forma muy leve, coqueteado con él.

Si hubiese puesto más atención, habría notado la mirada pícara que Luna les lanzó o la mueca de asco en Ron y la risa de Hermione por ello.

Si hubiese puesto más atención, habría notado la seducción en la forma en que Harry rozó sus dedos. Pero, Draco Malfoy sólo estaba concentrado en no lanzarse a los brazos del chico como para notar esas nimiedades.

* * *

El primer cliente llegó unos treinta minutos después y fue Harry quien se encargó de tomar las llaves y prometerle al dueño que su auto estaría listo cuando llegara más tarde.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando otro apareció, atraído por el letrero que Luna trajo consigo a modo de disculpa por la tardanza. Esta vez, fue Ginny quien se encargó de él, alentada por Draco (muy a su pesar) y Luna.

El rubio apartó la mirada cuando notó la mirada determinada de la pelirroja y la forma coqueta con que saludó al moreno encima del auto, en esa extraña pose "sensual", al tiempo que ignoraba la presión en su pecho. Era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no sentían celos ¡por Merlín!

Entonces Ginny se cayó del auto y Draco se sintió un asco de persona cuando una voz en su cabeza (similar a su padre, en demasía) le dijo, de forma bastante cínica, que eso era buena señal pues quitaba a la competencia del camino hacia el corazón de Harry. ¡Pero, Ginny era su amiga! ¡Por Salazar!

Además, ni siquiera sabía la orientación sexual de Harry. Aunque esperaba que mínimo estuviese en la escala 3 de Kinsey. O en la 1. No soñaba con que Hary estuviese en la 6, pero deseaba con todo su negro corazón que no estuviera en la 0, ahora que se había ilusionado con tener una oportunidad luego de ese roce de manos.

Decidido a ignorar esos estúpidos pensamientos, Draco se acercó a la pelirroja cuando vio que había regresado de la inconsciencia y que Harry le había ayudado a levantarse.

—Quizá deberías ir a descansar un poco. — su voz sonaba tan monótona como siempre, con su típico arrastre de palabras. Aunque, Draco sabía que su preocupación era notoria. Podía ser un desgraciado dispuesto a robarle el corazón de Harry a la pelirroja (o adelantársele, mejor dicho, ya que Harry no era de ella) y un traidor al código de amistad (aunque eso fuese sólo entre chicas), pero Ginny seguía siendo su amiga y, por ende, seguía preocupándose por su bienestar en mayor o menor medida.

—Estoy bien, en serio. Puedo continuar, igual ya voy por la mitad…— Draco contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos por su terquedad. ¿Es que no notaba que se preocupaba por ella? Aparte, la quería lejos de Harry. Ya. Era una pena que Draco no fuese una de aquellas nobles almas capaces de sacrificar su felicidad por alguien.

—Creo que deberías escuchar a tu amigo, Ginny. — Harry se metió a la conversación, apoyando al rubio. Draco se alegró internamente por ello. — Fue un golpe bastante fuerte. Además, podría volverte a pasar con esos tacones…

—Mi banda tocará en unos días en un club muggle de Londres y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a vernos…—Draco miró como Ginny miraba a Harry, sonriendo de forma coqueta y pestañeando varias veces mientras le pasaba el trozo de papel con su número. Tuvo que contenerse para no reír en la cara de la chica. ¡Hasata él sabía como verse femenino sin ser tan forzado!— Aquí tienes mi número de teléfono. Puedes llamarme para que te pase la dirección.

—¿No es más fácil sólo— Draco se vio interrumpido por un golpe disimulado de la pelirroja. Gruñó, mirándola mal. — Ugh, olvídalo. Iré a ver si la Comadreja y Granger necesitan ayuda.

Bufando de forma disimulada, se alejó de ahí. Aunque, por dentro hervía en celos al saber que eso significaba una oportunidad más para la pelirroja.

La sonrisa estúpida de Ginny al despedirse de ellos fue suficiente para saber que Harry estaría presente en su próxima presentación. Así que, esa fue la sentencia que provocaría la noche en vela de Draco. Él no necesitaba dormir, él necesitaba mejorar con la guitarra. Pero, ya se preocuparía por eso al llegar a casa.

Miró que Harry volvió a la labor de lavar los autos y decidió ir a ayudarle, porque Draco Malfoy era un alma generosa y todos sabían eso. No había ningún interés de por medio.

—Gracias…

—Draco.— Respondió, al ver la duda en la mirada del contrario y sonrió de lado.— Puedes llamarme Draco, _Potter._

—Tú también puedes llamarme Harry ¿sabes?— Draco sonrió ante la mirada tímida del contrario. ¿Quién diría que Harry Potter era alguien avergonzable?

—No, de seguro todos te llaman así y a mí me gusta ser original.— Dijo, guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a la labor de limpiar las ventanas del coche. Pero, si hubiese mirado al otro durante un segundo más, habría podido apreciar el rosa tiñendo las mejillas del moreno.

* * *

Draco nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida.

Pero, no había que malinterpretarlo. Confiaba en su talento natural con la guitarra y en sus capacidades para memorizar las notas. Sin embargo, el saber que tocaría frente al chico que (muy a su pesar) le gustaba, hacía las cosas diferentes.

Ese día también comenzó a alistarse varias horas antes del concierto en ese club muggle. Incluso había pasado a varias de las mejores tiendas del Londres Muggle para esa noche.

Se miró al espejo, analizando de forma crítica su aspecto. Los pantalones grises iban perfectos con esa camisa abotonada blanca, el chaleco y la corbata negra. Sonrió, pasando sus dedos por su cabello para acomodarlo sin necesidad de gel.

Bien. Tomó la guitarra y la guardó en su estuche luego de afinarla.

Era hora de mostrar lo que un Malfoy era capaz de brillar.

Llegó al lugar al mismo tiempo que los gemelos Weasley, por lo que entre los tres comenzaron a acomodar todo el equipo y a comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. Las chicas llegaron una hora y media después.

Draco sólo se limitó a mirarlas con reproche.

—Llegan tarde.— Fue el único saludo por su parte, antes de seguir en lo suyo. No era su intención desquitarse con ellas, pero saber que Ginny se había esmerado igual o más que él, le irritaba de sobremanera.

—Aún no es el concierto, Draco.— Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja. Draco rodó los ojos, ignorándola. No, aún no era. Pero faltaba menos de media hora para él.

* * *

 _Me enamoró tu forma de ser_

 _Nos atraemos como imanes_

 _Mi corazón ha vuelto a caer_

 _Me enamoré de tu cuerpo_

* * *

Casi se le cae la mandíbula al mirar al mismo lugar que Ginny y distinguir a nadie más y nadie menos que a Harry Potter en medio de la multitud, vestido con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans tan ajustados como los de ayer.

Apartó la mirada cuando Ginny fue hacia Harry y siguió con lo suyo, afinando por quinta vez la guitarra, de forma casi obsesiva.

Draco comenzó a tocar luego de que Ginny regresara al escenario y todos estuvieron listos. Estaba tan concentrado en hacer la melodía de forma perfecta, que ignoró completamente la voz de la chica.

Entonces, Draco miró al público en un arranque de valentía y sus ojos se conectaron con los de Potter, quien miraba fijamente en su dirección como si quisiese quitarle la inocencia. (No que él se quejara, claro)

Pero, ¿a quién miraba verdaderamente? ¿A él o a Ginevra?

Siguió tocando, sin despegar su vista del moreno, agradeciendo todos esos años donde aprendió el autocontrol de los Malfoy. Gracias a ellos, ahora no era una masa de gelatina viviente.

Cuando la canción terminó y Harry desvió la mirada para mirar a Ginny, quien se fue corriendo hacia él, Draco bajó la suya, asumiendo que el hechizo de momentos atrás y esa conexión de miradas no fueron más que imaginaciones suyas.

—¡Hey, Draco!— El pelinegro se acercó demasiado a un sorprendido Malfoy. ¿En qué momento se había acercado?— Me encantó la forma en que tocas la guitarra...

Draco tragó saliva, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir y sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado para pensar con coherencia.

—Uhm… Gracias, Potter. Hago lo que puedo. — Respondió, de forma demasiado tímida para su gusto. Además, ¿desde cuándo, exactamente, era alguien modesto?

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo al Caldero Chorreante mañana en la noche. Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor…— Entonces, la ya sugerente voz de Harry se tornó más profunda cuando el pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior. Draco se relamió los labios, agradeciendo su autocontrol pues de lo contrario ya se habría abalanzado sobre el contrario o estaría hiperventilando, mínimo.— tal vez podrías llevar tu guitarra y enseñarme a tocarla…

¿Era eso una insinuación? Oh, sí, sí lo era. Sonrió levemente. ¡Harry Potter le estaba pidiendo una cita y él ni siquiera había movido un dedo para conseguirla! Al final, parecía que la mitad de su noche en vela, planeando cómo acercarse a Harry había sido en vano. Aunque, no se quejaba, por supuesto.

Draco le dirigió a Ginny una mirada que perfectamente podría rezar un "lo siento" antes de mirar al moreno a los ojos. Era una pena que Draco Malfoy no fuese una de aquellas nobles almas capaces de sacrificar su felicidad por los demás. Al menos para Ginny, claro. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su amistad, en ese momento no podría importarle menos. Después de todo, él siempre había sido el tipo de persona que iba por lo que quería y lo tomaba si tenía la oportunidad, sin importarle nada más.

Y para Draco, la cosa que más ansiaba en la vida estaba ahí, mostrándole una expectante y tímida sonrisa a espera de su respuesta.

—Claro. Me encantaría, _Potter.—_ El apellido del chico salió de sus labios como un ronroneo. Meloso y seductor al mismo tiempo.

Quizá fue por la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry o el brillo en su mirada.

Quizá fue por la calidez y la victoria burbujeando en su interior.

Quizá era el hecho de saber que su mayor anhelo se había hecho realidad (o al menos iba en camino a serlo)

Realmente, no importaba la causa.

Lo único importante para Draco en esos momentos, era que tenía una cita mañana en la noche, con nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter; quien, incluso, le había tendido un papel con su número de teléfono para planear la hora.

Eso fue suficiente para estar de un excelente humor a pesar de saber que el resto de la velada de esa noche sería muy, muy incómoda (al menos con la pelirroja). No que a él le importara, claro.

* * *

 **Well, this is the end.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden decirme qué les pareció 3**

 **También espero poder publicar pronto el punto de vista de Harry y, posteriormente, la tan ansiada cita. Ah.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, bye.**


End file.
